Pilot and Sailor Showdown
by AznxAngel
Summary: Minako gets sent to the Gundam world. There the g-boys except her as their little sister. Will her past come and haunt her again? ::OOCness in some characters::
1. Default Chapter

~*~Pilot and Sailor Showdown~*~  
By: ~*AznxAngel*~  
  
"Minako-chan! Wait up!" Serena wailed.  
"Hey Serena! Wut's up? Wanna go to the Crown Arcade?" Minako squealed.  
~*~*~*~*~  
(Dark alley near Crown Arcade)  
"Give me your life force now!" laughed Nanimo. Nanimo was a demon that had special bubbles that sent people to other dimensions. She was purple skinned and liked to steal life force. She had spikes growing from her bare shoulders and elbows. She wore a sleeve less kimono.She grabbed a girl by the neck and began to concentrated her energy stealing attack at the girl's heart. The life force was drained from her body in a matter of seconds. The girl's boyfriend came to the alley screaming for air as Nanimo drained his engery as well.  
"Serena did you hear that? It sounded like someone screaming! You know what to do!" Minako shouted.  
"Hai! Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Serena breathed. The pink light flowed from her broach as she transformed.  
"Venus star power!" Mina screamed. She was engulfed in a blinding yellow light with stars that wrapped around her body.  
"Aiko no semi-no sailor bishouju senshi! Atashiwah urusanai!" Sailor Moon posed.  
"Goddess of love will help endure!Umjitehru!" Sailor V shouted.  
"Well looks like the plan is very well going into place," she cackled.  
She made two energy concentrations in both of her hands she tried to peg the sailor scouts and they quickly dodged. Once the two were seperated she grabbed Minako's wrist and thrusted the second energy at her causeing her to float. She was encased in a large bubble that was like glass.  
"Sailor Moon! Protect the earth no matter what!" she said banging her fists on the invisible sheild.  
"Moon eternal..." Serena's face paled as she saw the monster turn herself into a bubble and floated in the same direction as Minako.  
"Serena!"Amy shouted from behind her. Luna ran ahead of her and began to explain.  
"Serena listen to me from now on you must be careful they are trying to pry the scouts apart so they can't protect the earth all together. The new enemy the Dragon Knights are responsible for sending that demon." Luna panted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
(Winner mansion)  
"Hey! Guys do we have any cheese?" Duo quesioned.  
All the guys were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when they heard a vase break in the living room. Trowa and Heero stood and ran to the room. Wufei and Quatre followed, while Duo searched for his "cheese". They stumbled across a lemon blonde girl being pinned to the wall by a purple monster. When Wufei and Quatre entered they stood in awe. Then the blonde girl noticed that they had entered.  
"R...arrrrrghhh! Run!" she hollored.  
Nanimo turned her head to see the boys staring at them. She elongated her arm and grabbed Heero by the neck. Heero kicked and shot her in the head but she simply closed the hole. She smirked and drained him of his energy. Heero fell to the floor dead.  
"NOOOOOO!" Minako screamed. "I won't allow any more deaths! ARRRGH! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Nanimo sliced in two and then evaporated into thin air. Duo had entered eating a whole chunk of cheese and dropped it when everything happened. All of a sudden Nanimo returned still in two.  
"You will not rid of me that easily!" she shrilled.  
"Then I shall use all the powers of my planet and my energy crystal to stop this! I Sailor Venus call upon my full energy!"she sighed. Venus began to float and emit light.Yellow light splashed all around the walls of the house and warmed everything it touched.  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!" She screamed. Nanimo screamed in anguish. She then was encased in a yellow bubble. Venus motioned the bubble and it sealed Nanimo in a portal and closed it's doors forever. Sailor Venus gradually descended and collapsed. She looked up at a face. He had violet eyes and a long braid.  
"Hey pretty lady. Woa that was some freak show you had going on there, but what happened to Heer...I mean that guy," he said pointing to Heero.  
"He....he's..dead. Nanimo drained his life,"she said crying.  
Duo helped her up as did the rest of the guys. They all fell into entire silence knowing that Heero was dead. She fell against Trowa and thought a moment. They began to haul her off to rest in one of the guest rooms when she decided something.  
"I....I'll revive him."she whispered.  
"What? You can't he's dead you just said so." Wufei retorted.  
She knelt besides Heero and laid a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes. "VENUS PLANET POWER!" The room was filled with her soft yellow light and it emitted to everything. Heero's body began to glow with her touch. She took her hand off which silenced everything. Her hair gently flowed back onto her shoulders. She looked down wearily. Heero didn't move a muscle until he opened his eyes. He suddenly gasped for air. Minako fell silent and closed her eyes. "Saved a life again."as she passed out. A timid glow detransformed her from wearing a soldier uniform to normal school uniform.  
"DUDE! Some chick! She just gave Heero back his life." Duo grinned.  
"WHAT!" Heero screamed at the top of his lungs. He lunged at Duo and brought him to the floor. "What did you say? That...that girl just saved me with some magical powers. It was only a dream. Right guys?" he scolded. He looked at Trowa holding the girl in his arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
~Hours later~  
"Has she awaken yet?" Trowa asked.  
"No I don't think that it will be another day or so until she..." he was cut off by the lemon blonde girl jumping out of bed will a sweat glistened face.  
"God...no....so many people dead...."she panted.  
"...." the two boys looked at each other.  
"Where am I?" she looked at Heero questioningly.  
"Your in the Sanq Kingdom. This house belongs to a friend of ours." Trowa spat out.  
She shivered knowing she was in a complete different dimension. She desperately got out of bed and tripped. She fell onto Heero's lap and blushed. She found her wand and raised it high. "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" was all she could say. The bright flashes of light and stars surrounded her as Heero and Trowa gazed. She transformed again from school to a soldier's uniform of orange sailor cape and a short skirt. She looked around the room and spotted a vase full of flowers. She aimed her chant at it, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" With that a chain of gold hearts flooded towards the vase but disappeared before it could smash the ceramic vase into pieces. Minako looked down at her hands and collapsed. She was kneeling before Heero and broke down into tears.  
"Who are you?" Heero said coldly.  
"My name is Minako also known as Sailor Venus the Gardien Princess of Venus and of the Universe."  
"Are you an alien with special powers?"He said sarcastically.  
"I am the princess of the planet Venus and I fight everyday with those....those creatures you saw today and I fight for peace. I have been seperated from the the Queen of the Universe. She rules in an age of peace. You have no need to mock me. My life shall end very soon. I do not wish to live if I can't protect anyone, even someone like *YOU*.I cannot protect the people of earth any longer now that I have no energy which I gave to you, so that you may have your life force and soul back. And this is what I get in return?"she was glaring at him with much pain in her voice. Wufei had walked in with Quatre.  
"I was reached out to, of all the people of earth....me....a light extended this to me. She picked up the wand. "Once you touch it you can never change your destiny to protect the universe. I would gladly lay my life before anything...no anyone if for the sake of peace. I took this and I have been fighting for years for peace but never succeeded. The pain. Seeing all of my friends fall into the hands of evil. The pain. The crys of my loved ones. The pain. The burning of my kingdom right in front of my eyes. The pain. It torments me every moment i'm alive. Knowing that now I have no strength gives me no hope. Seeing people like you crumbles my utmost and only speck of hope that has been hiding in my heart. Staying in the shadows engulfed by fear and pain. Do you feel the pain that I have been surrounded by? No! You don't so don't give me smart ass remarks without knowing what someone really has gone through." she sat on the floor with her eyes filled with tears each containing the screams of people she has seen die right in front of her eyes. One tear, "Mother..." two tears, "Father.." three tears, "Then the world."   
  
  
Hi peepz! Well I hope that you enjoyed that little chapter! hee hee.  
Well email if you hated it loved it whatever it doesn't matter.  
Baebiboo02@cs.com 


	2. Pasts Revealed:Futures Begin

Gundam and Sailor Showdown  
Chapter 2  
By: ~*AznxAngel*~  
  
  
  
  
Minako sat in silence as the gundam boys processed this information in their heads knowing and feeling how much she must have gone through. They looked at Minako and no one spoke knowing it was a fragile moment. She stood up and closed her eyes. Her glow came and went. She was back in a school uniform. She limply walked to the bathroom and smoothed her hair out. She looked a herself and a tear slipped from her eye. She touched the glass lightly and retreated her hand. She made a fist and thrashed at the glass with all her might. The glass gave in and shattered all around her. She stood still bleeding and didn't even flinch.  
Then Wufei ran followed by Quatre trying to mend her bleeding knuckles. Heero was still sitting silently and realized how much of a jack ass he was being. He sighed and took a cloth and walked to the bathroom. Minako stood still in a daze as Heero wrapped her delicate little hand in the cloth. He felt sorry for her. He couldn't understand why he believed her but he just did.  
The guys took one last look at her hand and left her to rest. Heero was the last one to walk out and as he did he walked up to Minako. "You know...I am sorry. I was being a total jerk before, and I feel the pain you have gone through," he wheezed.  
She flung herself to him. She latched her arms around his neck and breathed, "Thank you for saying that. It gave me the feeling of happiness when I have saved a life." She smiled and walked out with him.  
The guys were sitting in the living room talking about what had happened earlier. Minako sat on a chair and looked at of the pilots. "My name is Minako. What is yours? I know you already know but ah? who cares." she said with the biggest smile. They looked at each other confused by how she could be so happy.  
"I'm Duo nice to meet you, uh....ur....Minato?"  
"Minako! Her name is Minako you imbisile! I'm Wufei."  
"Quatre Waberba Winner"  
"No...name....well actually call me Trowa"  
"Heero"  
She smiled. "I was sent here by mistake and I will have to try to contact my friends for help. I hope that I am able to stay here with you guys? I would appreciate it." she got a response of a nod.   
"Hey! My sisters can take you shopping if you would like. They really know have to spend money and I would be more than happy to pay for all your things, " Quatre said.  
"Thank you. I shall gratefully except if you guys go and have fun. You guys look really beat and you could relax. Hey where did Heero go?" she said searching for him. Everyone went outside to see wing zero landing gracefully on the ground. Heero took is energy cannon and pointed the large weapon at Minako. She didn't move a muscle. She simply placed a hand on it and a warm glow came from her touch. Heero pressed a button and the cannon fired. Nothing. Only flowers. A huge burst of yellow flowers came out. She smiled and gathered a bunch in her hand.  
"WHAT?" all of the pilots shouted.  
"Hey! Heero what was that weapon aimed at me for?"  
"I was only testing your strength and it's strong." he said.  
The group execpt Minako and Heero sweat dropped.  
"Hey I know we can go to the beach!" she screeched.  
"Oh what a great shopping buddy!" someone said.   
The groups turned their heads only to gasp and find 29 girls standing behind them as 5 of them grabbed Minako by the arm and dragged her off to the car all studdering about who her match would be and what clothes she could wear.  
"Is she safe with those animals?" Wufei questioned.  
"Hey those are my sisters after all!"Quatre beamed.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
2 hours later  
  
"Hey guys!" Minako screamed.  
She walked through the door with 12 bags in each hand. She hauled them off to her room and brought back five. She handed one to each pilot.  
"What's this?" Trowa questioned.  
"Well when i go shopping I never forget about my friends so i always bring back something for them."  
Trowa opened his and it was a white box with a mask in it. It was made of porclain. It had feathers and sequins it was a beautiful wall plaque and Minako recieved a great big hug from him.  
Duo wripped the bag in half to find a men's hair kit. He smiled and looked at all the expensive hair gel and brushes and the shampoo that was included. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and dashed upstairs.  
Quatre opened his package as neatly as possible to find a fine oak vilolin case and a small crystal vase. He knew exactly why and gave her a hug and left to fill it with flowers.  
Wufei looked at his and was wondering what it was. He opened the bag and found a new silk chinese meditation and fighting outift. It had dragons and was trimmed with gold threads. He made a smirk and embraced her tightly. He said something in chinese and walked upstairs to try on his new outfits.  
Last but no least there was Heero. He looked at his bag and took out a dark blue velvet box. He opened it and had two guns in them. They were awesome. They were made of platinum gold and had gold handles. They had on each inscripted in the side "Heero Yuy-Perfect Soldier". He looked up to Minako and gave into a smile. He took her in his arms and twirled her in the air three times.   
All the boys enjoyed being with Minako as a little sister being she was 15 and they were 16. They had all agreed that they would go to the beach today and so they all got ready. They packed all their stuff into the red Jeep and rode off to a private beach.  
When they arrived Duo imediatly splashed Minako with cold water and tripped her into the sand as the others smiled and set up the umbrella. Minako walk over to their spot and took off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal a tankini. It was baby blue with white daisies on them. Wufei was about to take a sip of his soda when he dropped it. All the boys except Duo, who was busy trying to scare gulls away, were all drooling. She stopped and looked at them with questioning eyes.  
"What? Is there sand on my face?"she began to touch her peach colored face.  
They all cleared their throats and acted busy. She shrugged and added sun block to her skin. She looked up at the ocean. It was breath taking. It was so clear and beautiful. She smiled then frowned when she notice a transparent Ami running and fighting from 4 mosters. She was fighting and they got a hold of her and took her broach. Ami fell to the ground as they drained the energy from her.   
"Ami-chan? AMI-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs. She dashed towards the water were she could still see the image of Ami dying and she began to cry. She tripped over a rock and struggled to get up. The guys looked at each other and nodded. They went to go get her. She was restrained by Heero. He was holding her wrist. She freed herself and ran to the waters edge. "AMI!" she said repeatedly. She Transformed and tried to kill the image but it only was an image. She sobbed hard and started to do her attacks. Then with that Ami's image came alive.  
"AMI!" Minako screamed as she grabbed Ami and pulled her to safety. She cleared sand from her face and start to cry once again.  
"Minako-chan...Usagi needs help and we need you to come back with us but we don't know how to. There is almost total peace on the other side but here there will be complete destruction. They might get you! The only way to help you is to give you our powers." Ami coughed.  
"That will kill you! The monsters took your broach anyway!"she shouted.  
"No. That was a fake here." she handed Minako a blue broach. Ami faded away. Minako grabbed her hand but only grabbed the sand below her feet. She felt a sudden wave of pain erupt in her skull. She clenched her hair and started to thrash and scream violently. She could feel the pain that Ami was going through and almost blacked out. She dropped the broach and the pain stopped. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre ran to her and picked her up. The broach glowed and made blue swirls of light. It engulfed Wufei and he came out transformed in blue pants and a blue cape, the traditional wear of the all the princes of the planets.  
He gasped and looked at himself."Wufei! Yell Mercury Bubbles!" she shouted.  
Wufei did as he was told and found himself spraying bubbles everywhere. He liked the new powers but wasn't aware of what to do with them.  
  
  
  
Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. it really took time to think about. hee hee  
well email me what you think i will gladly respond!  
baebiboo02@cs.com or oxsugarxbabyxo@cs.com  
  
  
  



	3. Nightmares Mistaken as Realities

Pilot and Sailor Showdown  
Chapter 3  
Heero's_grl  
  
  
  
"Wufei! Man what the hell was that!" Duo frantically said. Wufei looked at him and gave a faint sigh. He turned his head to Minako. She was kneeling with Ami's hand in hers. Her porclain face was stained with tears. She let out a loud sob and thrashed violently. Ami lay still with her eyes glazed over. A single tear hit Ami's face and it began to glow. Ami's formed transformed into a blue butterfly and flew away. Minako sat in silence as her friend floated away.   
"Minako-chan, I'm real sorr..."Duo began when he was cut off by Minako.   
"No...don't be it's only my fault. Wufei? She chose you to take care of her powers. You must fight along side me. Only the team of scouts may fly. If not, the world is to end," she stated as she looked up to Wufei. He nodded and looked at himself. He wore navy blue pants and a navy blue sailor suit top but the cape was long and cascaded down his back. He looked back and smiled to Minako. She gave a faint smile and looked out to sea.  
"Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Sailor Moon...take care. I'll fight till the end for all of you. We will see each other soon ne?" she whispered.  
"Minako...come here," Trowa cooed. She walked to him. He embraced her and she embraced back. She softly sobbed and everyone around her felt remorse. She closed her eyes forcing herself to stop crying. She stood there in his arms and fell asleep. He picked her up and Heero started the car up. They all got in the car and headed back to the Winner mansion. They all sat in the living room while Trowa tucked Minako in her bed.  
"How do you suppose that girl came alive?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't know but I don't intend on asking Minako any questions until she feels comfortable about it," Heero answered coldly. "As our little sister she souldn't have to go through any more pain than she already has."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Later that night)  
  
"Minako! Help! Arrggghhh!" Wufei screamed. He was being engulfed by a large green youma. It was eating him alive and draining him of his special powers as well. She reached for her broach when something stepped on her hand. "AHHHHH!" she screamed. She looked up to see Heero looking down coldly at her. He had a smirk and cocked his head towards her. Trowa stepped up and held a gun to her leg. She stood up and BAM! She fell back again. She felt pain shoot up her leg. She was loosing blood too quickly. She looked at Wufei who was unconcuious. She reached for him but was totally gone now. She burst into tears and turned her head. Quatre showed up and slapped her and took the broach. Heero did the honors. They all turned into black youmas. Heero took the broach and crushed it into a pile of ashes. He smirked and hit Minako. She screamed for help but no one was there to help. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but blackness. She heard a foot tapping and turned her head once more. She saw Duo and ran to him and haulted. He was holding a bruised Rei. She whispered her name and looked in horror as he took her broach and shot her in the head. He was contempt and turned into a youma as well. Quatre was holding Jupiter and twisted her head and it snapped. Trowa held Serena and snapped her spine in half. Heero turned to Minako and pulled out a dagger. Minako dragged herself across the dirt when she felt a strong hand hold her arm. She looked up and saw cold eyes. He took his dagger and stabbed right through her heart.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" A loud scream filled every hall in the house and woke very living creature within a mile radius. The pilots shot their eyes open and sprinted towards Minako's room. Heero was closest to her room and saw her culred up in a ball. He ran to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was shivering violently. She was afraid of him and moved to the far end of the bed. She looked at him fiercly as she broke out in a sweat. The others walked in and noticed her quivering.   
"What the fuck?" Duo shouted. He saw blood covering her once white sheets. Minako looked down and saw a bullet lodged in her leg. She gasped and saw the cut across her chest. The pilots gulped as they saw an x cut right were her heart is. She looked up and started to whimper and sob as the dream haunted her memory. She looked at Wufei. "Wufei...please help me...I'm...argh...ahhhh!"Minako was cut off when her bullet was stinging and throbbing more. Wufei nodded and went towards her when Heero put his hand on her shoulder. "NO! Don't touch me. You killed my friends and you stabbed me!" she shrieked. Trowa, Quatre and Duo took a step forward and tried to help her to the hospital. "No! Trowa don't touch me! You killed Serena! My only other real friends!Quatre! You killed Jupiter! You hurt me too! Duo...how could you kill Rei? How could you kill her with no emotion?" The pilots looked at each other in confusion. "Wufei please...help me out of here," she pleaded. Wufei nodded and picked her up and brought her to the under ground hospital area in the mansion. It was built for the pilots. He lay her down on the operation table. He called Sally. She was there and took the bullet out and left on call before she could finish tending to the rest of her cuts. Wufei had to finish the rest. He took part of her night gown on the top off to reveal her x cut. He had a faint blush but quickly shrugged it off. He took rubbing alchohal and a cotton swab and rubbed off some blood. The medicine stung and Minako shot her eyes open.  
"Tell me Minako, as an older brother I need to know what happened? Why are you bleeding?" he questioned. She looked at him and turned her head away. "Wufei, in my dream they all killed my friends. You...you were the only one trying to help me but you were killed by a youma. I tried to save you but Heero stabbed me. It felt so real. When I woke up I was really bleeding," she whimpered as she touched the mark left on her chest. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "My friends died in their hands and so I can never tust any of them. You are the only one I can trust and now I feel more alone in my life then ever." They both sat in silence until Minako drowned out. Wufei scooped her in his arms and took her to his bed. He lay here there and kissed her forehead.   



	4. Changing Destiny

Pilot and Sailor Showdown  
Chapter 4  
~*AznxAngel*~  
  
  
  
"So....what did she say Wufei?" Trowa asked eagerly. Wufei only glared at the wall and made a fist. He sighed loudly and plopped on a navy blue velvet couch. Each pilot was worried about Mina.   
"She said in her dream, I was being eaten and she was scared. She looked for help and found you guys killing her friends. When Heero lifted knife to her heart and she felt it go through she woke up and found out she really was bleeding. I think that's a pretty good reason to be scared of someone. Maybe you guys should try to relax and try talking to her in the morning." Wufei added.  
"I would never! Shingami would never lay a finger on Mina's friends!" Duo protested. Wufei only shook his head and turned the other way. Duo was confused and hurt that Mina feared him. He felt saddened not being able to watch movies and munch on popcorn that night. She was now in Wufei's room thinking how horrible he is. He shrunk his shoulders and walked to his room.  
"I wonder if she's afraid because we don't have powers like Wufei?" Trowa asked. Heero looked up from his daze and answered back. "I think that she should know by now that she shouldn't be the slightest bit afraid."  
"Well maybe she'll never talk to us again! I can't help but worry. She's such a fragile thing and she's fun to have around. I don't know what I will do," Quatre studdered. Heero looked at him and back at the hallway that led to Wufei's room.  
Heero left Trowa and Quatre to talk. He walked slowly to Wufei's room and found Minako tossing and turning in bed. She had sweat beads all over her face and her blankets were halfway on the floor. She tossed one more time and bolted up. She looked straight ahead and brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself. She began to shiver violently. She felt someone watching and looked up. She lifted her legs off the bed and walked to the door. Heero felt his muscles tense and didn't budge. Minako opened the door and gasped aloud. She nearly tumbled back, but Heero caught her.  
"Minako are you okay?" He questioned.  
"Stay.....stay....away from me," she whispered.  
He eyed her for a second and noticed she began to cry. He let go of her hand and kept on staring. She was a mess. Her hair was undound from her bow and her face was smeared in tears. Her hands were covered in blood. Her own blood. When Heero finally realized this took her by the arm and started down the stairs.  
Duo could hear screaming and bolted towards the stairs. He saw Heero pulling Minako down the stairs. He could feel his heart sink at the sight of her in such a mess. He saw crimson flowing from the sides of her wrists and asisted Heero to the lab. Minako struggled but their strong arms kept her in place. She gave up fighting and followed them.  
Heero got bandages while Dup got the antibiotics. "Mina! What are you doing to yourself? God you gave me a scare! Did you do this to yourself?" Duo said pointing to her wrists. She shook her head. She watched as they placed the bandages around her thins wrists. She stiffled a cry when Duo put on the creme.   
"You....you did it to me again. All of you Trowa and Quatre. Wufei died again and you all hurt me again. I don't want to stay here anymore excuse me." Minako said. She reached the door only for it to swing open with a very serious looking Trowa. He looked at her with sad eyes and sighed. She looked at him wearily and brushed past him.   
"Did she get hurt again?" Trowa said calmly.  
"Hn," was all Heero said while nodding. Trowa inwardly slapped himself for not calming her down. He turned and left Duo and Heero for their thoughts. He walked down to the living room and saw Mina outside twirling her fingers in the fountain. He smiled seeing her scerene for once. He was advancing towards here when a loud shriek interupted him. Instead he began to run like a mad man. When he reached Minako she was surrounded by three other girls in fukus. He saw a monster. It was a hiddeous blood red and it had knives for hands. The girls were chanting something.  
"HEERO! DUO! QUATRE! WUFEI!!!!!!!" Trowa shouted at the top of his lungs. The others came running and they saw the girls loosing their energy. A girl with brown hair was the first to fall. Then the maroon and then the blonde.  
"Minako, you were always a leader, I hope you can be a good one without any of there to help you," Sailor Moon forced.  
"No....NOOOO!!!!" Mina screamed. The youma stood a good 2 feet taller than Minako. She smiled and her hands transformed into a cross and bow. "Your friends are dead and you'll soon join them," she cackled.   
"Not if I can help it." The youma turned and saw a tall man with long bangs before her and he shot his gun. The youma felt nothing. She simply closed the hole. He frowned as she took one arm and wrapped it around his neck and dragged him towards her.  
"Let go now!" Mina screamed. The youma tightened her grip and began to drain his energy slowly letting him feel all the pain. Mina winced and knew what she had to do. "Venus star power!" She quickly transformed. She aimed her love and beauty shock attack at her arm. It sliced in half. Trowa fell to the ground almost uncouncious. "Venus Planet Power!" she screamed. The gold light emitted and the youma began to drown in a pool of pure light. She with drew a small black pearl. It burst open and hundreds of youma stood tall and fully engerized. They split up and flew around and disappeared out of sight.  
Rei and Makato stood up and took out their crystals. "Follow your path to the hearts of those whom are pure. GO!" they screamed in unison. The red crystal followed to Duo and the green one to Trowa. Their clothes changed to the prince fukus.   
"I Sailor Moon call upon Pluto's crystal! Mamoru release from your confidement!" Mamoru and a dark ruby crystal appeared. The ruby crystal whent to Quatre. Then Mamoru stepped up to Heero.  
"My crystal shall make you the prince of the earth. My powers will help you become agile and though you have few attacks they are powerful. Your mission is to protect Minako. She will recieve Sailor Moon's powers and will become princess of the universe," with that Mamoru gave his crystal to Heero and faded away.   
"Mina, my power shall be bestowed on you. I will miss you ja ne!" she waved as the power engulfed her. Minako felt the power and all the memories flood her mind. She felt power.   



	5. 

Minako stood in an eternal venus sailor fuku except the colors were gold and silver. She on that very day had become Sailor Milkyway. She was still the princess of Venus but also of the Moon and the universe. She sighed and wiped the tear that began to trickle down her cheek and dazed the boys. They were all shocked and had themselves in deep thought.  
"Minako are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
"I was wrong...their crystals followed you...you never fought them. The youma did. They decieved my eyes." Mina whispered.  
"Well we have powers that will enable us to fight. Besides these costumes are pretty cool" Duo said waltzing around.  
"I don't want you guys to fight...my friends are all dead and the Dragon Knights have followed me here to destroy me. I'm not letting them get anymore people. If more people suffer I don't know how long..." she smiffled. A silent tear peered out of the corner of her eye." how long I can last." She shut her eyes. The tear made it's way out of her eye and hit the floor. A strange ringing noise erupted from the ground. The floor became liquid and rippled. Minako fluttered her eyes open in shock and found herself floating. She looked at the guys and they were floating too.   
"What's happening?" Wufei asked.  
"Don't know don't care as long as we get down. I hate heights!" Duo squeaked.  
Before anything was said a column of light came down on Mina and she screamed. The light was blinding and yet dark. The screaming came to an ubrupt hault. The boys looked to Minako who was detransformed and sinking into the floor. The column light detiorated into a small dark ball. It grew and a man with dark green hair (think Flame of Recca's Recca with Pluto's hair color) and a long sword at hand. He was tall and had dark blue eyes. He looked down at Minako and said, "That's not the way for a Princess to go down." He spread dark wings out and swooped down to Mina. He pulled her out of the ground and up in the air. He flicked his wrist and the guys were thrown back.   
Heero growled and tried to break through the force field that was surrounding him. He yelled in rage and felt useless. The Dragon Knight took Mina's broach away. "Return it to me now!" she screamed. He threw a dark globe at her and it knocked her unconcious.   
Dragon Knight threw the broach on the ground and laughed. "She won't need any unwanted jewlery. I'll give her everything she wants. That looks too unfit for her anyway." he laughed. He snapped his fingers and they both disapeared. The force field disapeared and the boys were unbound. Heero grabbed the broach and squeezed it in his palm. Trowa punched the soil and the rest were silent.   
"Damnit! Were would they have taken her?! She's in too much of a bad condition. She can't be alone right now!" Trowa yelled. 


	6. Inner Strength Releases a Princess

Mina's eyes fluttered to life as she felt a cold breeze pass her body. She sat upright and swirved her head left to right. She stopped looking when her gaze rested on a statue of a woman kneeling with her hands cupped together in front of her chest. There was a man in front of her with a long cape and a sword to her neck. In her hands is a crystal which is emitting a prism of the world. Only thing is the globe is dark and cracked.  
Minako squinted her eyes and stepped near the statue. She touched the smooth marble and traced her hand over the surface of the the earth. She frowned and realized that this was the fate in which the Dragon Knights where to accomplish. She felt a pressnce and turned. A man in a cape and armour was standing near a strange portal. He had blue eyes and dark green hair. He smirked and stepped foward.  
"If you think that the fate of the world is to be handed over to you think again!" she screamed.  
"No of course not. You'll never hand it over but you will give it over. The world is corrupt and unpure therefore it's people have choosen an unfogiving path of evil. I am merely helping them go down it." he smiled.  
Minako was on the verge of vomitting. "Who the hell are you to know if the people that inhabit the earth are corrupt and inpure? Millions of people may be evil but they take things back. Not all of them are bad. They only choose to go down a path of evil is because demons like you persuade or force them to! How dare you try to take the happiness of innoccent people away? It sickens me!" Mina hollored.  
"Well I'll tell you who the hell your talking to. I'm Lord White Knight and you will listen and obey my every command!" He screamed. He lifted his hand and smacked Minako hard across the face and then kicked her gut.  
"Sorry Princess, I love you and all but you have to be taught a lesson!" he said as he dragged her into a dark and gloomy room. There was awkward silence. When he closed the door, a scream that could be heard across the galaxy was unleashed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quatre's Mansion  
  
A scream like non ever heard echoes across the plains, and the seas. Heero lifts his head and scrunches his eye brows. He feels a power surge and takes out the Silver crystal. It is glowing brightly. Soon a small gold heart shaped portal opens. He heard the scream of a young woman that feels her heart being torn out. Heero knows it's Minako and tries to jup in the portal. The portal wards him off and he is thrusted back 5 feet. Trowa and the rest of the gang come out from the awkward scream and saw the portal. When they reached Heero he was reaching for the portal. Inside they saw Minako. She was covered in blood and her back was bare with lashings. Her eyes lost their once cheerful glow and all that was left was an erie gray.   
Out of the nowhere, a pink butterfly transforms into Sailor Moon. She opens eyes for the first time in many years. She speaks with the most peaceful grace and melodious voice.  
"It's good to see you all. I can see that you see Minako's sufferings. I pray that you can free her of her confidments. I can't clue you in but I can give you a riddle. It goes like this.  
Time and space are stopped  
Powers that be are called.  
Together as one,  
Free the world  
And find the one you so love.   
I hope that this will help you. My powers are no more and the guardiens of time say that this is for the best. I willr rest at ease now. Bring peace to this world and to mine. Ja!" Sailor Moon whispered as she fades from view.  
They all repeated the riddle in their heads as they hurried to find the answer to the keys. They needed to get Mina out in time to saver her life. All of them were confused and paced as time passes them.   
"I think that we have to use our powers together!" Duo shouted.  
"No duh you baka! Anyone of us could have said that and firgured that out!" Wufei hollored.  
"Shut up! Both of you! We just need to combine our powers together and open the force field that is keeping us out of that dimension." Trowa yelled.  
They all looked at each other and stood in a circle in front of the portal. They began to summon their inner strength and powers to use against the enemy. A hallow lifted the Silver Crystal up and soon a prism of light connected with each of their hearts. The surge of power became more powerful and soon englufed their bodies. A second after the portal wall shattered and access was aloud.   



	7. Love Strengthens All :: New Powers Uncov...

"The portal is open! It's time to go now!" Quatre yelled. They all jumped in at once as the portal sealed off behind them. The dimension they entered was colder and darker. They could hear distant and weak moans and they all frantically searched for Minako.   
Trowa used his keen sense of hearing and found Minako laying in a crystal ball. It had diamonds alined in the shape of hearts. She sat there in the center crying, as crimson stained pure white. Trowa scrunched his eye brows together and squinted his eyes. The white was blinding and couldn't even make out what was blinding him.   
"Hey guys! Minako's over here but she's trapped." Trowa yelled. Wufei, Duo, Quatre and then Heero ran in a hurry and began banging on the crystal ball. Heero tried to bang on the crystal one last time when the diamond hearts began to glow. They fused together and formed a monster of midnight black with silver stripes along it's bare back. It had dark green hair in a bun and sharp talons as fingers and toes. It was tall and had glowing yellow eyes that pierced throught the dark.  
"Master Dragon Knight asked for the Queen to rest at peace and so she shall. Be gone weaklings before I kill you all mercilessly!" it screamed.  
Heero and Wufei looked at each other and nodded as they lunged at it and sent their attacks at it.  
"Ice Storm Rage!" Wufei shouted as a gust of artic wind whirled around him and then icicles formed and shot at the youma. It hit it and it let out a shriek of pain. It spit it's bile blood out through it's mouth and cursed under it's breath. It screeched and elongated it's nails and pierced through Wufei's left shoulder and right above his heart. He coughed as blood surged through his throat.   
"NO! Stop now! Gardien of the stars and cosmos I stretch forth my arms to your marvled heavens and ask for the strength to fight for your galaxy! Abide in me!" Mina shouted. A silvery pink light transformed her into a long frilly and flowing dress that draped around her like a halo of light. She stretched her arms out and closed her eyes. A silver butterfly flew out of her hands and encased the youma in a crystal heart that then smashed into pieces. Mina touched the glass and it shattered around her feet and she stepped foward and touched Wufei's wounds.   
"Thank you for being brave. Thank you for protecting me." Mina cried. The tear that escaped her eye froze into a solid diamond and turned to liquid as it began to heal Wufei's body.  
He opened his eyes and grunted. Mina smiled weakly as she saw the healing. She detransformed and then felt a sharp pain.  
"AAGGGHHH!" she shrieked. The boys all turned to her. She was clutching her back. She was panting hard as white feather escaped her skin. The pearly white feathers floated gently to the floor as she stretched her wings from her back. "What in the world am I doing with wings!" she screamed. She gasped and fell into darkness. 


	8. Wings of an Angel

"Mina? Mina are you okay?" Heero asked. Mina opened her eyes further and looked around. She groaned and sat up right. She looked at the guys quizically and then went blank. She felt soft tufts of light airy material around her. Mina touched her back and screeched.  
"I forgot! I have wings! Oh my Lord!" Mina hollored. She leaped out of the bed and ran around the room hoping the wings would fall off. She finally tired and stopped in mid step and looked at Heero. "Are they permanant? Do you think it's from the transformation?" Mina sneered. Heero shrugged and walked her to the mirror.  
"They aren't that bad. They kind of fit you. It's cool Mina now you can fly!" Duo jumped. Wufei rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. Quatre smiled and nodded. "You look like an angel!" Heero turned to Duo and nodded and smiled. He turned back to Mina and she smiled back brighter than ever.  
"Really think I look like an angel?" Mina blushed. Heero blushed and then cleared his throat. He smiled and asked, "Can you move them or not even an inch?" Mina looked down and shut her eyes. She stretched the wings and a loud swoosh engulfed the room. Duo and Quatre gasped at the pearly white feathers floating everywhere.  
"They're more exquisite than dove feathers!" Quatre shouted as he picked one up. Mina looked at her back and then down to the rest of her body. She ran to the window and opened.  
"No! Mina you don't know how!" Trowa cried. Mina jumped off the balcony as the boys gathered around the rail to see where she went. They all looked down but did not find Mina.  
"Guys up here!" Mina squealed. Heero gasped as he saw Mina flying around in circles. She glided to a nearby tree and sat down on a branch. "It's so great up here....AAAAHHH!" Trowa climbed the tree and picked Mina up from behind and jumped off the branch that was 20 feet high in the air. He landed professionally on the ground. He frowned and scolded, "Mina you could have fell out and you don't know for sure if they are stable wings." Mina huffed and then sighed. She gave up and looked down at her broach. She touched the rim and opened the small locket. A burst of gold light surrounded her and her wings were gone.   
"They're gone?!" Wufei cried. Mina nodded and added, "I used my powers to only bring them out when I need them." Wufei shook his head and sighed. He left the room with Quatre. Heero looked at Mina quizically when she started to shake her head.  
"Mina are you okay?" Trowa asked. Mina fell to the floor and started to tremble uncontrollably. Trowa's fear rose and he too began to shake. He tried to craddle her head but she shook anyway. Heero ran and knelt besides Mina as Duo went to get a wet towel.   
"Mina talk to me! Please Mina!" Heero shouted. Wufei ran in screaming of injustice and sank to his knees. Quatre came running in after and silenced his cries of complaints.  
A bright pink light burst in the room. It was Sailor Moon. She was floating above Mina. "Dear pilots, the demons have changed the past. Tuexdo Kamen has turned against us and is now the leader of the Dragon Knights."   
"I don't understand. Don't they already have a leader?" Wufei asked.  
"White Knight is a spirit. He cannot keep his physical form forever. He fought Tuexdo Kamen and lost. He took his body and his powers combined with his own. Now he has control over Tuexdo Kamen's powers of the past present and the future."  
"Weakling. Lost against a weak person like the White Knight." wufei muttered.  
"Shut up Wufei-kun!" Mina coughed.  
"Your awake thank God!"Duo shouted hugging her.  
"Minako, you must protect Heero."  
"Why?"  
"He has Tuexdo Kamen's powers of the future. White Knight has control of them and he will turn against all of you."  
"I would never turn against Mina and everybody else. I don't care what you say it's not true and it won't happen!" Heero screamed.  
"Don't underestimate White Knight's powers Heero. Don't." with that Sailor Moon faded out. 


End file.
